Funds are requested to defray expenses for travel, room and board incurred by speakers and discussion leaders, from the United States, who will participate in the 1995 Gordon Research Conference on the Biology of Aging, to be held at Il Ciocco, Barga, Italy from May 7-12, 1995. The Gordon Research Conference on Aging has been held approximately every 18 months for the last two decades and has earned a reputation as one of the most prestigious and informative meetings in the field of aging research. Due to the international site of the meeting, a special effort has been made to include European speakers and discussion leaders. The Gordon Research Center will provide the co-chairs with a conference fund of $15,000, which will be used to partially support speakers and discussion leaders from both the USA and Europe. Additional funds are being sought from European organizations to help support the expenses of the European participants. The theme of the meeting will be "Molecular Genetic Studies of the Biology of Aging". Sessions will focus on proliferative homeostasis and aging, cellular aging, aging and cancer, osteoporosis, Alzheimer's Disease, the evolution and manipulation of lifespan and longevity assurance or lifespan extension genes. These areas are being investigated at the molecular genetic level and exciting results are rapidly being obtained in both the USA and Europe. In addition to funds to pay the expenses of speakers and chairs, support is also requested for the expenses of seven postdoctoral fellows or advanced graduate students from the United States who will attend the conference and present their work in poster format. All funds will be used to support the costs of travel, room and board, and conference registration; no funds will be used for administrative expenses, which are supported by the Gordon Research Center.